1 Amnesia Rashes (A PewDiePie Fanfiction)
by Swedish-Chickadee
Summary: Pewdie finds himself locked in the Brennenburg Castle, and the Bro Army helps him find his way out. Can they make it? Or will a certain someone stop them in their tracks? A PewDiePie FanFiction Yes, the first story in my Amnesia Series! Make sure you guys are looking for my Amnesia series on this account, not Owlie-Tweets. It's a long story, hehe!
1. My Leg

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I was going through the rooms in the hallway just shortly after getting locked the the Brennenburg Castle by complete accident. I thought it may have been some completely abandoned house, and dared myself to just walk in.

Looking around, straining my eyes as my lantern was my only light source, I searched for the door that would lead me out of the hall I was in. It was a good thing I had the lantern, or I would trip over a ton of scattered object on the floor. And I never would've found the door out without the scream.

"Help! I need help!," someone with a thick accent cried. Luckily, I was standing next to the door, so I went right in.

In the room, Mr. Chair was laying on his side, clutching his calf, his green beret sliding off his head. "Mr. Chair! What happened to you?," I gently, going over to him. "Ow...some bro with swag swooped in and broke my leg," he said. "Damn, that's not good," I said. "Lemme just feel where it broke. Relax - it's not going to feel too pleasant." Carefully, I pushed on Mr. Chair's shinbone feeling where the crack in the bone was. As I edged near the center of his leg, he let out a few little puppy whimpers. When I pressed down on the center of his shin, he screeched, and whipped his beret at my face. "OW, PEWDIE! OWW!," he screamed. I pulled my hands away from him. "Alright, alright. I'm sorry," I whispered.

Mr. Chair rolled onto his side. "Ahh, goddamn this kills!," Mr. Chair whimpered. "It's going to be okay, Mr. Chair," I reassured him. "There's gotta be some pain killer or something in the castle around here. Let me get you somewhere safe, and I'll go out and look for some."

As carefully as I could, I lifted Mr. Chair off the ground, and carried him to the bed in the corner of the room. After setting him down gently, he rolled around a little to make himself cozy. "Ah, thank you Pewdie," he sighed. "No probs," I answered. Mr. Chair seemed to tense up once again. "You're going to come back, right?," he asked. I nodded, and brushed his shoulder with the back of my hand a few times. "You've got nothing to worry about," I reassured him. "I'm not going far at all, and I'll come right back here once I have the medicine. You just stay relaxed, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Mr. Chair nodded, and closed his eyes. I could see his tense shoulders drop, and he relaxed. It looked like he was falling into a light nap.

Quietly, I left the room so that I wouldn't disturb him. There was a brisk walk through a few rooms before I saw a light blue vial and a few syringes sitting on top of a box. There it was! I went over to the ladder rested against the stack of boxes, and climbed it. I got the vial and syringes off the box, and started to climb down. That's when the ladder leaned to the side a bit, and all at once, it fell over, taking me down with it.

Once I hit the ground, I fell directly on top of my right shoulder. An irritating throb went up and down my arm, shooting into my shoulder and elbow. What a great moment to test out the pain killer! I shook my arm out of my sleeve, and filled a syringe with the medicine. Slowly and carefully, I pushed the needle of the syringe into my bicep, and released the medicine. There was a slightly uncomfortable sting for a second, but once I took out the syringe, it began to subside.

After a few calming deep breaths, everything went away; it felt as though I hadn't even fell on my shoulder at all. If it could work on my shoulder, it would surely work on Mr. Chair's leg. Slipping the vial and syringes into my satchel, and got off the ground. Then I started back towards the room he was in.

I was shocked to see a mountain of gravel and boulders blocking the door. My heart started to pound loudly; what had happened? Would Mr. Chair still be okay? I took my hammer out of my satchel, and pounded at the rocks, turning them into powder. Once all the boulders were cleared, I reached for the doorknob that was exposed, and turned it. Climbing over the last few boulders, I entered the room.

However, the lamp in the room that's usually on was off, and there were a few pieces of broken glass on the floor. I reached back into my satchel, and pulled out my lantern. There was a tinderbox on the floor that I used to light it.

Scanning the dimmed room, I looked over at Mr. Chair, who was curled up and sleeping in the bed. My eyes rested on the bed, and I gasped. Instead of Mr. Chair, I had found his beret, and glasses...

...Mr. Chair had been...

...abducted.


	2. Have You Seen Him?

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I had to find Mr. Chair; who knows what could've happened to him with his leg in such a bad condition? The crack could become worse, or even yet break in half. That would not be good. At all. I picked his beret and glasses off the bed, and put them in my satchel, then headed off.

Since I didn't see anybody with Mr. Chair while I was getting the medicine, I assumed they went back in the hallway. So I went out there, and left the hall. Right outside, there was a door I must've walked right past, for I did not remember seeing it. Mr. Chair's kidnapper most likely took him there, I thought. I opened the door, and went in.

I was greeted with a semi-dark room with a lot of random puddles pooled on the stone floor. After a very short walk, I found Piggeh sitting in a puddle gnawing on a wooden spoon. When I walked over, he snapped his head up, and sent his frizzy, pink, shoulder-length hair flying over his forehead. "Hey, Pewds," he said, whipping the spoon across the room. "What brings you here?" "Looking for Mr. Chair," I said. "His leg is broken, and I put him in a bed. I left the room to get him some pain-killer, but when I came back, he was gone. The only traces of him now are his beret and glasses.

Piggeh stood up, and wrung out his wet pants. "In that case, we've gotta find him before something bad happens," he said. "I don't want anything bad happening to him!" I grinned. Before I got lost in the castle that day, I a secret so big, not even Cry or Marzia knew about it; I could talk to all my Amnesia friends through my computer. One day, I found Mr. Chair, and he told me that he liked Piggeh. And then I found Piggeh about ten minutes after, and he said he liked Mr. Chair. They hadn't told each other yet, but I couldn't wait until they did! Hearing Piggeh say he was worried about Mr. Chair made a grin tug at the corner of my lips.

"Not that long ago, I thought I had heard a bro walk through here. I had to hide from it, so I hid in a box. But I did hear someone's fast breathing, but it definitely wasn't a bro's," Piggeh continued. I nodded. "I bet it was Mr. Chair's breathing," I pointed out. "Come on."

Piggeh and I ran out the door on the opposite side of the room. In the next room, there was someone running towards us. I ended up slamming into them, and falling on my butt. "Oh, I'm zo zorry, Pewdie," I heard someone say. At first I didn't know who, but I began to process this person had a French accent. Once they stepped into the light, I realized it was Stephano.

Ahh, Stephano. I talked to him whenever I played Amnesia. Every time we did talk, I wondered if I was developing a man-crush on the gold statue. It seemed like he had one on me, but was too shy to say. I wasn't too sure how to tell him, either, but now that I was stuck in the castle, I would probably find a way to tell him.

Stephano offered me a hand to stand up. I took it, and stood up. "Stephano! Have you seen..." I started. He cut me off. "A bro carrying zomeone? Yas!," he said. "They walked right past me wifout attacking. Zey were carrying zomeone wearing a ves. Do yeu sink it was Mayo?" He cocked his head a little. Piggeh and I looked at each other. "Mr. Chair!," we exclaimed. "Where'd the bro go, Stephano?," Piggeh asked, smirking at his own rhyme. Stephano pointed back the way he came from. "Zat way," he said. "Let's go; they're nearby," I said. We all started through that back door.


	3. Broken Leg

*Mr. Chair's POV*

My left leg felt like it had been stung with a gallon of poison. I couldn't see clearly at all; I didn't have my glasses. Aaaaand to make things worse, I was shoved in a stupid barrel that was on its side. It'd be an awfully lucky thing if I got out with my leg still in one piece.

Then the door opened. I closed my eyes, and began to shiver as I didn't depend on living much longer. _Barrel; it was Barrel! He was coming to end me!_

There were quiet footsteps as a group of people walked towards me. Feeling scared, I fought to keep the tears back. The unknown group knelt by my head, as I tried not to scream.

"Mr. Chair, it's okay," someone whispered. I began to relax as I realized this person was a Swede. I opened my eyes to see the outline of a person with shaggy, yellow-ish hair. I reached out, and ran my fingers through the hair. Yep, that was definitely some shaggy hair. I moved my fingers down his face, and felt his cheeks. This person did have facial hair. As I stroked his lips, I noticed it came no higher than the upper lip. Going to his ears, I couldn't feel them; they were covered by headphones. I breathed out, because this person was just Pewdie. "See? It's just me. The only other people with me are Piggeh and Stephano," Pewdie whispered, sliding my glasses back onto my nose. After blinking a few times, I could see perfectly again.

"Ah, Pewds," I forced out of my throat. "Thatta boy," Pewdie whispered, stroking my head. "Let's get you out of this _barrel_, then we can get you some of that pain-killer." He said "barrel" the same way you would probably say "snot." Even though I was a little scared, it made me giggle a little.

Pewds and Piggeh gently pulled me out of the barrel, then Stephano killed it with his golden sword. Then Pewdie took out the vial and syringe, and prepared them. Gently, he pushed the needle into my calf muscle, and gave me the medicine. There was a very sharp pinch that wasn't at all appealing, but once everything was out, I relaxed. All at once, the pain in my leg let up. "Thanks, Pewdie," I breathed. "It was no probs, Mr. Chair," he answered. Stephano volunteered to carry me on his back as we all went off again.


	4. Gently Rock Me To Sleep

_*Piggeh's POV*_

I tried my hardest to keep my wandering eyes off of Mr. Chair being carried on Stephano's back. The last thing I wanted at that moment was to admit I was jealous; that I wanted to be the one to carry Mr. Chair.

Instead, I scooted up to the soldier, and said, "Tired yet?" Stephano yawned. "A bit. He's deadweight, and it's making my shoulders ache," he said. "Yeu want to take over?" "Sure," I answered, trying to keep my excitement to a minimum. At that, Stephano gently slid Mr. Chair off his back, and into my arms.

Once he was safe, I looked at his face. His face was as pale white as Pewdie's "Brofist" tee, his eyes were drooping, and they had sorrowful, violet circles under them. He looked about ready to fall fast asleep any second. "Heyyy, Mr. Chair," I purred softly. "Hi Piggeh," he pipped. He was so tired it came out more like "Hm, Pigmmm." He turned to bury his face in my chest. "You sleepy?," I asked. Mr. Chair squealed a little "Yes." "Okay, get cozy; I'll help you get to sleep. Relax, deep breathing," I instructed. Mr. Chair writhed in my arms, and mewled a little as he got comfortable.

He fell very still when he was done making himself comfortable, I walked a few paces slower than Pewdie and Stephano, while bouncing the slightest bit, and rocked him gently back and forth.

I breathed in, and let a song escape my throat nice and flowingly.

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lying here in my arms._

_I'm finding it hard to believe,_

_we're in heaven_

As my light singing voice wafted over Mr. Chair, he yawned, and closed his eyes.

_Love is all that I need,_

_and I found it there in your heart._

_It isn't too hard to see,_

_we're in heaven._

Mr. Chair became complete deadweight in my arms, and the most gentle, quietest snoring coming from him. He had fallen fast asleep, and nothing could wake him up.

Pewdie and Stephano stopped walking, and waited for me to catch up. "What's the holdup, Piggeh?," Pewdie asked. I lifted a finger to my lips as a silent little "shhh..." "He's asleep," I mouthed.

Stephano ran his fingers through Mr. Chair's chestnut brown hair. "I wouldn't blame ze poor zing," he whispered. "He's had zo much happen to him." Pewds smirked. "And you have a really nice singing voice for a tough guy," the Swede pointed out. I couldn't help myself but blush.

"Now, come on. There's a room right here that seems safe enough to spend the night in," he said. He opened the door, and we all went in. I set Mr. Chair down on the bed in the room. Stephano turned off the lights, and we all curled up on the rug; Stephano between Pewdie and I, me next to the bed. "Well, goodnight you guys," Pewdie said.

"Goodnight, Pewdie," Stephano answered.

"Night, Pewds," I said.

Honestly, I think Stephano and Pewdie held onto each other as they slept. But I don't know; I fell fast asleep.


	5. I Love You

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

"Owww," I whined, sitting up in the bed I was put into. My leg started feeling sore again, so I assumed the effect of the painkiller went down. Clutching my aching leg, I cried out a few times in complete pain.

There was a rustle from the side of the bed, and Piggeh sat up. He shook his bedhead hair out of his eyes, and looked at me. "What's the matter, Mr. Chair?," he asked me. "My leg hurts again," I answered. Piggeh slowly shook his head. "That leg has not been treating you well, has it?," he said. "Here, let me help you." Piggeh pulled me out of bed, and carried me into the room next to the one we were in.

"What are you doing, Piggeh?," I asked nervously. "Don't worry; close your eyes and try to relax. This might not feel pleasant," Piggeh said, laying me down on the ground. He took hold of my leg, and pushed on it a few times. It send a horrible bolt of thunder up my shin and into my knee. "Ow, Piggeh! What are you..." I cried before he touched a gentle finger to my lips. "Shhh, Mr. Chair," he whispered. "Relax, juuuust relax. I don't mean to hurt you at all, but this needs to be done." So I did what I was told, and let my eyelids drift shut, and all the tensity leave my body.

Piggeh nodded, and continued to push and pull on my leg. After a few minutes of wrestling with it, there was a crunch that came from the center of my leg, and the screaming ache turned to a little, annoying sting.

"There you are, Mr. Chair," Piggeh said, helping me stand up. "Now, try walking." "Walking? But Piggeh..." I questioned him. "No, no. It'll be okay - I promise. I set your leg back, so everything should be fine," he reassured me. I nodded, and tried taking a few steps forward. As soon as I did, the pain in my leg went away. A few more steps, and I could walk perfectly without one limp. "Th-thank you, Piggeh," I whispered. "It was nothing, Mr. Chair. I'd definitely do something to stop that leg from bothering you," he said, gently stroking my shoulder.

Feeling myself turn light pink, I stepped closer to Piggeh. In a matter of seconds, we had our chests pressed against each other, and my arms were wrapped around Piggeh's waist, and his were around my neck. "What if we're caught? By Barrel, or a bro, or anybody like that?," I asked quietly. "It'll be fine, don't worry. Just don't tell Stephano at first - I don't know how he'll react. You can tell Pewdie, but just not Stephano at first," Piggeh said.

So we slowly leaned inwards. I felt at absolute peace when Piggeh's gentle lips brushed against mine. The tingles came when we rested into a passionate...

...kiss.

"Piggeh?..."

"Yes, Mr. Chair?"

"I love you..."

"I love you, too."


	6. I Have a Cruzh on Yeu

_*Stephano's POV*_

"Stephano?'

I stirred as someone gently shook my shoulder.

"Stephano? Please wake up."

I opened my eyes at the request to wake up to see Pewdie looming over me. His eyes were red like he's recently been crying, and his face was absolutely white.

"Ellos, Pewdie," I said. "What's ze matter?" He sniffed. "I'm really scared. There was a bang outside the room," he whispered, his Swedish accent making his voice squeaky. I sat up, and took poor Pewdie into my arms. "Shhh, Pewdie. Everyzing's shall be okay. I'm right here to take care of yeu," I reassured him, my voice low to a whisper. "If anyzing happens, I'll be right here to protect yeu. No need to cry. I'm right here."

After Pewdie and I slowly pulled away, I wiped away his tears. Noticing that his headphones fell off in his sleep, I picked them up off the floor, and slid them back onto his ears. "Thanks, Stephano," Pewdie whispered. "Yeu're very welcome, Pewdie," I said.

I felt like Pewdie just wanted to be loved and feel safe, so I held him in my arms, and slowly leaned in towards his throat...

"What if a bro walks in and catches us? Or Piggeh wakes up and decides to watch? I mean, how will he respond to this?," Pewdie babbled away nervously. I planted a finger on his lips. "Shhh, it'll be fine. Nobody will zuspect; Mr. Chair and Piggeh are fas azleep," I reassured him. "However, if you must tell zomeone, tell Mr. Chair. Piggeh does not need to know right now; we can tell him later." Pewdie nodded, and closed his eyes.

I gently leaned Pewds back so that his throat was exposed. Then I leaned into his neck, and lightly rested my lips on it. Pewdie's breathing was heavy with pleasure as his pulse tapped several times against my lips.


	7. Confessions

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Mr. Chair's usually pale face was a light shade of florid pink. It seemed as though he was holding something really amazing inside of him that he wanted to say. At one point, he came up to me, and tapped me on the arm.

"Um, Pewdie, can we talk?," he asked. "No probs," I answered. We went to tell Stephano and Piggeh where we were going. When we said something, both of their faces turned as red as the torchfire, and they were desperately trying to avoid eye contact with each other. "Um, go right ahead," Stephano stammered. Piggeh opened his mouth to answer, but instead of words, a loud sneeze came out.

Mr. Chair, who seemed as confused as I did, pulled me into a room off to the side, and closed the door nice and tightly. Once we were absolutely alone, he took a deep breath, and turned a bright, rose red. I reached out, and gently felt his forehead. "Are you feeling okay? You look like you're catching a fever," I asked. Mr. Chair shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine. I'm feeling perfectly fine," he said. "It's just...something happened last night." I gasped. "What did the barrels do to you?!," I cried. Mr. Chair rested a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry - it has nothing to do with the barrels," he reassured me. "Pi...Piggeh and I..." Mr. Chair started, his voice shaking. "We...um...had our um...first kiss."

I grabbed onto his hands, and squeezed them tight. "Mr. Chair! That's awesome! There's no need to be embarrassed about that at all!," I exclaimed. "It really is. Thanks for understanding, Pewdie," Mr. Chair said. He switched the grip so that he was holding my hands. "But do me a favor and please, PLEASE don't tell Stephano. I don't know how he'll react, and I don't exactly want to find out just yet." I nodded. "You have my word for it," I answered. "How about I tell you what happened to me last night? A secret for a secret?" Mr. Chair nodded.

"Okay. So, Stephano held me in his arms, and leaned me backwards a little bit. Then, he planted a kiss on my throat," I said. Mr. Chair patted my shoulder. "How sweet! That must've felt dreamy, especially if he did it lightly, but with a touch of force," he said. "It really was - he did it exactly like that!," I said, blushing and grinning. "Now, do you mind keeping it away from Piggeh for a while? Stephano and I will tell him someday, but I don't know how he'll react either." Mr. Chair nodded. "Your secret's safe with me," he said. After shaking hands in agreement, we headed back out to Stephano and Piggeh.

_*Stephano's POV*_

Piggeh and I were sat up against a wall, waiting for Mr. Chair and Pewdie to come out. I had the feeling I knew what they were talking about, and it made me tingle and blush. As gay as it seems, the feeling of my lips against Pewdie's neck was amazing.

Just then, Piggeh interrupted my thoughts. "Stephano? You seem a little feverish. Lemme just feel your forehead," he said, sliding himself a bit closer. He gently a pressed a clammy hand to my sweaty forehead. The fact that he cared made me want to cry happily. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell him kiss...

"You are a little warm," Piggeh whispered. He cupped his hands in a puddle, and let water leak in. Then he gently poured it over my burning my over my burning face. "Are you feeling alright?," he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't worry," I said quietly. "It's jus..."

Piggeh patted my shoulder. "You want to tell something, don't you?," he asked. I hesitated, then felt my face burn all over again. "It's okay, Stephano. We're friends, right?," Piggeh reassured me. "I have something I need to tell you, too. If it makes you a little more comfortable, I'll say it first."

He cleared his throat, and cracked his knuckles out of being nervous. "Alright. So, last night after I set Mr. Chair's leg, we...uhmmm...had our first kiss," Piggeh said quietly, his face becoming a rose of shyness.

I looked into his pink eyes that were wandering all over the place. "Zat's zweet," I purred. "I know yeu two have had cruzhes on each other for a bit. Now I guez it's my turn." I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Zo, zis happened ahz well. Pewdie was afraid of somezing outside ze room and was crying. I calmed him down, but I feel safe. Zo I leaned him back, and keesed his throat," I explained. I could a fever starting to take over; my face burned like a fire, and my head started pounding.

Piggeh gently patted this side of my neck. "Stephano, you don't need to embarrassed - that's a good thing you kissed Pewdie! Now he knows you love him, right?," he said. "It's just as you wanted." I nodded. "Zat's a good point, Piggeh," I said. "Sank yeu for understanding." Piggeh nodded. "No probs," he winked. I felt lightheaded with joy. _I love Pewdie, and Pewdie loves me!_

The door Mr. Chair and Pewdie were in opened, and they stepped out. I blushed; time to go!


	8. Scratches on the Chest

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano and I walked really close to each other. Mr. Chair and PIggeh held hands. All of us had red in our cheeks as we were walking with the one we liked, and we weren't afraid to show it.

That's when there was a scratch from the end of the hallway. "Remain silent at all times," Stephano warned. He withdrew his sword, and got into a battle stance. I knelt down behind him, and wrapped my arms around his waist. Mr. Chair and Piggeh knelt behind me, and held onto each other.

As the scratching sound got closer, my grip on Stephano's waist tightened. Behind me, I could hear Mr. Chair's gentle whimpering. "It's alright, don't cry, Mr. Chair," Stephano reassured him. "I'll protect yeu all."

All at once, the only thing I could see were the dagger-like claws of a bro. The beast swiped them at Stephano's chest, and left a gnarly, bloody cut. However, before Stephano could fight back, the bro disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Ah, jus a poufer," Stephano said, sliding his sword back into its sheath. Quickly, I lit the lantern in my satchel and gave it to Mr. Chair. I sat Stephano against a wall, and had Mr. Chair hold the lantern directly above us. Gently enough so I wouldn't hurt him, I looked the cut over. Blood was streaming down from the cut down into his tunic, and it looked really painful. "Does it hurt, Stephano?," I asked. "It burns a little, but sure it'll be alright," he insisted. "A little? But you look like you're in a lot of pain," I whispered.

I pulled the painkiller out of my satchel, and injected it into Stephano's shoulder. He winced like it was sore for a minute, but he closed his eyes, and breathed in, then out. In just a few seconds he looked like he was feeling a lot better. "How's that?," I asked him, gently putting my hand over the spot in which I injected the shot into. "Mach batter, Pewdie. It doesn't hurt anymore," Stephano said. "Sank yeu kindly."

Mr. Chair pulled a small cloth out of his pocket and gave it to me. I gently pressed it to Stephano's rather warm chest for a few minutes to help stop the bleeding. He had closed his eyes again, and was relaxing as I did so. Once the gore had stopped a bit, I pulled the cloth off, and covered Stephano chest with his tunic once again.

Though it was causing him pain, the scar looked cute there. Nothing says "wounded soldier" like a little scar across the chest!


	9. Two Others Join

_*Pewdie's POV*_

After patching up Stephano, we all went off again. We went into a room that was in the hallway to catch our breaths for a bit. For some reason, I felt like there was a fifth and sixth person in the room, even if it was really only the four of us.

Just then a cabinet in the corner of the room started shaking. All at once, the door flew opened, and two boys fell out. One looked exactly like Stephano, only his skin was a tad bit darker, and his tunic and turban were bronze. It was Gonzales.

The other was a young teen about the age of 14 who is much shorter than the rest of us. He wore a brown button-down shirt and pants, as well as the same shoes Mr. Chair was wearing. Over his shaggy brown hair, he wore a light brown flat cap. Mayo.

"I told you it wasn't a bro, Gonzales!," Mayo shouted. "Whatever. Next time, I am on lookout duty; you are on the bottom," Gonzales answered.

Stephano and Mr. Chair looked at each other. "Family," Mr. Chair groaned. "At least yeurs is just yeur cousin," Stephano grumbled. "Mine is a twin brother." Mayo ignored the jab, and rolled onto his knees, then pulled himself off the floor. "Hey guys!," he said. "What's Pewds doing here?" Stephano ran his fingers through my blonde hair. "He walked into ze castle by miztake," he said. "Now we're helping him find his way out." Gonzales nodded. "I see," he said. "Can we come with you, brother?" Stephano nodded. "Yas. Yeu've got ze other sword for protection, too." "Alright then, let's go," I said. We all went off to the room next to the one we were in.


	10. Showing Love and Affection

_*Mayo's POV*_

There were three rooms in the hallway we were going to spend the night in. Pewds and Stephano would share one, Mr. Chair and Piggeh would share a second one, and of course Gonzales and I would get the last one. That I was rather happy about that, for I had a crush on Gonzales for a while, but I was too shy to ask him out. Maybe tonight, I would have the courage to say something...

Once we got our room, Gonzales said he would be cleaning himself up if I needed him. So, he knelt down on the ground next to a puddle. He removed his turban to reveal a mop of shaggy bronze hair. Then he washed off his face and hair. I thought he looked kind of pretty cleaning himself, however I didn't want to disturb him. So I slipped past him, and sat outside Pewdie and Stephano's room, as the door was cracked opened.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano sprawled himself out on the bed and took off his turban to show his long, silky, light gold hair that was tied in a ponytail. I perched myself on the edge of the bed. "You look really pretty tonight Stephano," I said. Stephano's face turned a darling shade of rose pink. "Ah, sank you, Pewdie," he whispered. "Yeu're looking quite beutaful yeurself." I felt myself deeply blush, and Stephano's rather soothing French accent made me tingle. "Dawwww, thanks Stephanoooo," I giggled. I absentmindedly reached over, and pulled at the golden belt around Stephano's waist. He untied it for me, slid it off, and dropped it to the floor. He then slid himself so that he was sitting up.

"So how's the cut on your chest? Did it get any better?," I asked. "I have not checked yet," Stephano answered. "Would yeu be a dear and check for me?" I nodded. He slowly spread opened his tunic, and then let it slide off his shoulders. Once the tunic was completely off his body, I sighed dreamily. "Yeu like?," Stephano asked, stroking his abdomen. I'd never seen Stephano's chest and stomach bare, but I really did like it with a burning passion. "Yes, Stephano," I breathed. "It's absolutely gorgeous. Pewdie looooveeeesss."

I reached out to touch him, but pulled it back shyly. "It's alright, Pewdie," Stephano reassured. "Yeu shouldn't be afraid to explore; go ahead and touch." At that, I extended my hand, and airily gave his chest a couple of pats. "Come on, Pewds," Stephano purred. "Harder, faster. I always enjoy a good massage; there's no need to be shy." So, I laid him down, and gave his chest a nice, thorough chirapsia. "Ah, yas, yas! Yas Pewdie! Just lyke zat, bro; just lyke zat," Stephano moaned happily. I smiled, and caressed him harder. He was groaning so loud, I think he woke up the others.

Stephano reached out, and slid his hands up my shirt. He began to feel my chest and abdomen muscles. I sighed happily, it felt so nice. After having a good feel for a few minutes, he slid my shirt off, and dropped it on the floor, and examined my chest. "Oh, Pewdie," Stephano breathed. "It's jus charming. It makes yeu even more handsome than yeu already are." "Thanks Stephano," I pipped. Stephano sat up, and lightly ran his fingers down my chest. I tingled as it felt nice and ticklish. I smoothly ran my fingertips up Stephano's ribs. "Ahhh, yas," Stephano peeped, his voice shaking. It made me assume I had hit his sweet spot, and it really felt nice.

Slowly, Stephano and I wrapped our arms around each other's waist, and leaned inwards. In a matter of seconds, our lips touched and we were gently in a kiss. As we kissed, I brushed my hands against his bare ribs at an attempt to make him even more calm.

_*Mayo's POV*_

I left the door to let Pewdie and Stephano have their time, and went back to my own room. There, Gonzales was laid out on the bed, and stroking his own hands. "Gonzales?," I asked him. "Yes, Mayo?," he answered. "Have you kissed anyone at all yet?," I asked quietly. His tan face turned bright red, and he shook his head. "No. No, not yet," he stammered. "But that is going to change one day. I know one day it will." He got off the bed, and padded his way towards me. Gonzales got down on his knee, and grabbed onto my chin. Leisurely, he leaned in, and planted a very gentle peck on my crimson cheek. "I've always liked you, Mayo," he whispered. "I've just been waiting to deliver that message to you." I nodded. "I...I really like you too, Gonzales," I whispered back.

I could barely stand. That kiss felt so good, and to know that Gonzales liked me right back made it even better.


	11. Playing Around

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

In our room, Piggeh and I cleaned up, and got ourselves ready to go to bed. I took off my vest leaving me in only my shirt, and Piggeh completely tore off his shirt. His chest was pale, yet beautiful, and it took half of my strength not to tingle and blush.

I was sitting in a chair, reading, when I suddenly mouthed "Piggeh has a hot chest" to myself. The minute I did, he looked over at me. "Have something to say, Mr. Chair?," Piggeh asked. I hesitated at first, then mumbled "Youhaveahotchest." Piggeh got off the bed, and squashed himself next to me in the chair. "Huh? Speak up," he purred, leaning against me. My pale face turned pastel pink and he pressed his gorgeous chest against my arm.

Feeling very aroused, I reached across his chest, and pushed his head closer to mine. "I said: You've got a hot chest," I whispered shyly to his little, unfreckled nose. In an instant, that nose turned the brightest of fuschia reds. "Ohh, Mr. Chair. You're such a sweetie pie" he whispered, leaning back in the chair, and lifting his arms up. "I love being rubbed and tickled. Go right ahead and touch."

My face turned as pink as Piggeh's eyes at the offer. Gently, I placed my hands on his skinny little belly, and tickled lightly. He giggled a little, so I assumed it tickled. I tickled a little harder, and he laughed, and tingled. "Ohhh, feels so goooooood!," he sighed. I stroked up his ribs, and rested my hands on his chest. Gently, but with a touch of force, I rubbed Piggeh's warm, muscular chest. He closed his eyes, moaned, and tingled all over. "Haaaaarrrrddeeerrr!," he whined so loudly, he probably woke up the entire castle. So, I pushed down, and made sure my fingers got into his chest, making him feel even better.

Piggeh was loving it; he was almost reduced to tears the massage felt so good, and his entire body was covered in goosebumps from tingles. I noticed his arms were still up, inviting me to touch his armpits. So, I reached out, and touched his right one. Since he had recently washed, both pits were sweat-free. Piggeh jumped, and giggled, but relaxed. "Tickle me. I love it," he purred. I remembered him telling me his pits were his ticklish spot, so I gently gave him the little tickle. He laughed, and his face turned strawberry red. "Ohhh man! _Ohhhh man!_ I'm PUMPED! I'm so fricking PUMPED!," he groaned.

After tickling him for a bit, he opened his eyes. "Oh, Mr. Chair, that chest is always hidden by that button-down shirt and vest," he pointed out. "You never exposed that chest and read in the sun. May I be the one to unbutton your shirt, and have your chest against mine?" Piggeh went and did it - he made my face turn redder than an entire bouquet of red roses. But I breathed out and nodded. "Y-yes, Piggeh. Of course," I whispered, my voice shaking.

I felt shivers of relaxation run up and down my spine as I let Piggeh reach out, and unbutton my shirt. Once he got it undone, he pulled it off my shoulders, and dropped it to the floor. I could almost feel Piggeh's eyes on me as he looked me over. "Mr. Chair! It's adoring! I don't know why you hide," Piggeh whispered. "Now, press up against me; make me feel good!"

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and hoisted me on top of him. His chest was as warm as sitting in front of the fireplace in one of the many libraries in the castle. Before I knew it, I was whimpering right along with Piggeh. I buried my nose in his neck, and took a whiff. It smelled really nice, actually, like an ocean. Piggeh tingled again. "Breeeeaaaathhheeee on meeee!," he whispered. So I took a deep breath, and hyperventilated to let little, soothing puffs of air onto his neck. Oh, it was such heaven.

After a long hour, we got tired, and decided to start going to bed.


	12. Having a Look

*Mr. Chair's POV*

Piggeh and I were getting ready to go to bed, when he started to do something.

"What are you doing, Piggeh?"

"It's hot in here. Just thought I'd get a little cooler. Aren't you hot?"

He got closer to me, and started removing some of my other garments.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

"Making you cooler! Don't be shy, let's have a look."

I squeezed my eyes shut, and looked away as Piggeh examined me.

"It's very beautiful, Mr. Chair. I've never seen anything like it."

I squeaked.

"Open your eyes, it'll be okay. I'm just taking a look. No need to be scared."

I turned my head back towards Piggeh, and opened my eyes.

"It's pretty. You must take care good of yourself here."

"I-I...I do..."

I yawned as Piggeh continued to look.

"You sleepy?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Let's get you into bed."

We had both gotten under the covers. Usually, we would sleep on top of the covers, but tonight, we were under them.

"Turn around."

I rolled over.

"Do you want me to do this?"

"Y-yes. I'm very nervous, though."

Piggeh ran his fingers down my spine.

"Relax. _Reeeelaxxxx_. It'll hurt more if you don't relax. It'll feel...really, _reaaaallly_ good...if you just...relax."

I let every little bit of tensity in my body go, and let my eyelids droop to Piggeh's stroking on my back.

"You ready now?"

"Y-yeah."

"Piggeh Slide," he whispered into my ear.

Then there was a pain that had slowly became a comforting peace. I moaned a couple times with complete happiness. My body was melting in sheer pleasure as Piggeh presented me with something absolutely dreamy, and all I wanted at that minute was just that dream.


	13. Aquired a Stethoscope

_*Pewdie's POV*_

When we woke up in the morning, we went off again. For some reason, Piggeh's face was all red, and he hadn't taken even one minute to straighten his hair up, because it was even more wild than usual. Mr. Chair, however, was lagging behind everyone else, and holding his stomach a lot. I couldn't help but think he had a stomach ache, and spent the whole night vomiting. His face was pale as if that were true.

During our walk, Mayo tripped, and fell flat on his face. "Having trouble?," Piggeh joked. Mayo sat up, and examined the ground in front of him. Right at his feet, there was a piece of equipment. I knelt down, and picked it up to realize it was a stethoscope. "What could we use this for?," I asked. "Should we bring it?," Gonzales asked. "We wouldn't come across it if we didn't need it," Mayo said, pulling himself off the ground.

Stephano was scratching his chin. "Pewdie, put it in yeur satchel. I have a feeling we'll probably need it aht zome point," he said. "What for?," Piggeh questioned him. Stephano shrugged. "I don't know. I'm zure we can find a use for it," he answered.

I agreed with Stephano, especially if Mr. Chair had a bellyache. We would need it to listen to what was going on inside there. We'd possibly have to feel his stomach, too...

I nodded, and put the stethoscope in my satchel with all my other tools. "All set," I said. The rest of the group and I pressed on.


	14. Yeu're Going to Have -

*Mr. Chair's POV*

My stomach really hurt from the rendezvous I had with Piggeh the night before. It was, however, pleasing, and I loved the feeling. The pain in my stomach started just that morning, making me feel nauseous. My chest was really sore and painful, too. In fact it was so sore, it hurt to the press. I was rather sluggish, and I was really tired. _Does this mean I'm..._I thought to myself. _Should I say something? I should probably say something, shouldn't I?_

"Hey, Mr. Chair. You seem a little drowsy," Pewdie said. "Are you okay?" "Well..." I hesitated. _It's okay_, I told myself. _You don't even know for sure. Besides, everyone is going to take care of you if you are, right?_

"Can the group talk in the corner?," I asked. Pewdie nodded. The two of us rounded up everyone else, and went into the darkest corner. "What's going on, Mr. Chair?," Gonzales asked. I took a deep breath. "Piggeh and I had a bit of a good time last night...y'know, in...bed," I started. "And um...I think that I uhhmm...may be pregnant." "With a baby?!," Mayo exclaimed. "But you're a guy!" Pewds seemed to be looking at my stomach. "You do seem a little...round," he said. "Are you sure you don't feel bloated?" "I'm sure," I insisted. Piggeh sighed. "I'm so sorry Mr. Chair," he said quietly, taking my clammy hands. "I was as careful as I could possibly be." Stephano rifled through Pewdie's satchel, and pulled out the stethoscope we picked up earlier. "Zis is where yeu come in handy," he said to the medical instrument.

While everyone bickered nervously about my possible pregnancy, Stephano made me remove my vest, and unbutton my shirt. He then laid me down flat on my back, and put the earpieces of the stethoscope in his ears. Stephano pressed the chest piece of it to my stomach, and had a listen. He mumbled things like, "I zee" and "Interesting" to himself as he worked. Once he was done listening to my stomach, he put the stethoscope back in Pewdie's satchel. He then rolled up his sleeves, and rubbed his hands together. "I'm zo zorry if my cold hands make yeu uncomfortable, but I need to feel yeur stomach," Stephano said. He gently touched them to my belly, and pushed down on a few spots. The coldness of his hands on my warm stomach made me jump at first, but I relaxed once I got used to it. Sometimes Stephano would lightly rest his hands on one spot of my stomach, feeling for any movements a baby may have been making. Once he had a good enough idea of what was going on in there, he pushed his sleeves back down, and cleared his throat. "He's pregnant," Stephano announced. Everyone gasped, including me.

"I'm a guy, and I have a baby inside of me!?," I mouthed to myself, panic rising in my bloated belly. I calmly put my shirt back on, and then tried to relax. I couldn't do it, though; I rolled onto my stomach, and screamed into the ground. "This isn't good! I'm going to have a baby?! I am male, and I am pregnant with a baby! I AM PREGNANT WITH A BABY!," I screeched.

There was then a gentle hand on my back. When I looked over my shoulder, I came face to face with Piggeh. "There, there; it'll be alright, Mr. Chair. We're in this together, right? It'll be my kid, too. I'll be right here to take good care of you," he reassured me. "We all will, won't we?" The rest of the group nodded. Gonzales and Pewdie each helped me stand up by the arms. "I imagine yeu'll want to lay down for a spell," Stephano said. "Let's get yeu to a room, and yeu can rest ahz much a yeu need." So I got help walking to a room, and curled up in the bed. Piggeh snuggled up next to me, and everyone else balled up together on the plush rug.

While I was half-asleep, Piggeh rested a hand on my belly. I cracked my eyes opened to look at him. "Wow, you really do have a baby in there!," Piggeh whispered. I grinned, and closed my eyes again. I fell asleep as he felt the baby kicking in my stomach, and Gonzales's snoring lulled me to sleep.


	15. It's Time

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Over the weeks, Mr. Chair's belly got rounder. Piggeh and the group would always protect him, and made sure he was safe. We'd sit and keep watch for bros as Piggeh soothed Mr. Chair's bellyaches since he couldn't ChairMode with his bloated stomach. Whenever we had berries or something else for food, Mr. Chair would eat nearly three-fourths of them, bruised or not. He really got excited when we had something bigger, like a chicken. Once our backs were turned, he would devour half of it. At least once every three days, he would be running over to a barrel to get sick in it. Really, the barrels did deserve to be thrown up in. Sometimes, Mr. Chair would bury his face in Piggeh's chest, and cry his heart out because of his random mood swings.

One day two months later, we were casually walking, when Mr. Chair collapsed to the ground. We all dropped down to his side. "What's the matter, Mr. Chair?," I asked. "The baby...water's broken...i_t's coming!_," he gasped. "Oh lord, he's in labor!," Gonzales said. "It's time, I zee," Stephano said. "Here, Piggeh. Yeu should get him to a room where he'll be more comfortable giving birth." "There's a room back that way with a nice bed," Mayo pointed out. "It'd be a good idea to bring him there." Piggeh, who also seemed to be panicking, nodded. He picked Mr. Chair up, and carried to the room Mayo mentioned.

"We should wait over here for the baby to be born," I said. The rest of us got up, and went into a living room type space. Gonzales and Mayo sat beside each other, holding hands. Stephano and I each put an arm around each other.

****We were sitting there, talking nervously for two hours. There were still no signs of Mr. Chair being done anytime soon. "What's taking so long?," Gonzales asked. "He's probably having trouble wif ze delivery," Stephano said. "Males do have a lot of trouble giving birth." "You should go help them, Stephano," Mayo said. "What are yeu trying to say, Mayo?," Stephano asked. "You seemed to know that Mr. Chair was pregnant just by listening to and feeling stomach," I explained. "So you must know some things about childbirth." Stephano nodded. "To tell yeu ze truth, I do know quite a bit," he said. After he said that, a scream from Mr. Chair erupted through the halls. "So that's what my cousin sounds like when he screams," Mayo said. Gonzales whacked him upside the head. "He really is having trouble," I said. "You should go help." Stephano nodded. "It would be smart if I did," he said. He got up, and went into the room.


	16. Birth

**WARNING: If you don't like the idea of male pregnancies, can't handle stuff like this, you are under the age of at least 13, or don't care to see the dialog as Mr. Chair gives birth, it would be wise to skip this chapter. You have fully been warned.**

"Push, Mr. Chair, push."

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Strength; think strength."

"Okay...okay."

Mr. Chair breathed in, and pushed with a lot of his energy.

"Thatta boy! Keep going, give it a nice big push."

"It hurts! I can't do it!"

"I know it hurts, but you've gotta try and push; that baby needs to come out. Just push."

Mr. Chair let a scream escape his throat as he pushed as hard as he could.

"Keep trying, you can do it."

"Move over a bit, Piggeh; let me help yeu."

Stephano sat beside Piggeh at the end of the bed, and rolled up his sleeves.

"St-Stephano?! What are you doing? OW! STOP!"

"I'm zorry for ze pain I cause yeu, Mr. Chair. Zis is necessary for ze baby to be born. Now, push!"

Mr. Chair pushed with all the strength he had.

"There you go, keep pushing."

"Doing really good. Yeu're almos zere. Hang in zere, yeu've got it."

Mr. Chair pushed a few more times, but weakly because he was very exhausted.

"Harder, harder. Strength, think strength."

"I'm tired. I can't push anymore."

"Piggeh, squeeze his hands."

Piggeh went to Mr. Chair, and grasped onto his hands.

"Push!"

Mr. Chair pushed, and squeezed Piggeh's hands, letting another scream leave him.

"Zat's it, zat's it. Ze head and shoulders are out - ze baby's almos here. Jus a few more pushes."

Mr. Chair pushed again, giving it his absolute all, sweat running down his cheeks.

"Alright, alright. You can stop pushing now; you just gave birth to our baby."

"I'm done? I can stop?"

"Yas. Yeur baby is beutaful. Relax zose muscles; yeu deserve to relax, daddy."

Stephano placed the baby in Mr. Chair's arms.

"Ohh, it's so cute!"


	17. The New Baby

_*Pewdie's POV*_

The minute Stephano stepped into the room, Gonzales, Mayo and I snapped our heads up. "Ze baby has successfully been born," he said. "Yeu may come in." So, the three of us followed Stephano into Mr. Chair's room.

In there, Piggeh was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Mr. Chair. Mr. Chair was laying there, looking absolutely exhausted; he was panting heavily, his forehead was extremely sweaty, and his face was red. However, his belly was no longer big and bloated. In his arms, he cradled a baby [reader's gender]. It was a beautiful baby; I've never seen anything like it.

I slowly approached the young couple and their baby. "Hey Mr. Chair," I whispered. "How are you feeling?" He yawned. "Tired," he answered. "My belly hurts a lot, too, but I'll be okay." Gonzales appeared next to me. "Congrats on the birth of your child, you two," he said. "Thanks Gonzales," Piggeh said. "The delivery was a lot of hard work, and he was having a lot of trouble, but he did it, and I'm proud of him." Piggeh stroked Mr. Chair's head affectionately, and his already-pink face turned bright red with love.

Mayo went to Piggeh's side of the bed. "What's this baby's name?," he asked. Mr. Chair cleared his throat. "Piggeh and I have decided on [reader's name]," he said. "Zat's a good name," Stephano said. "It fits zis one perfectly." Mr. Chair smiled. "And look at this," he said, combing through {name}'s hair. Once he was done, he had found two little pig ears. "{Name} is going to be a lot like [his/her] Daddy." Piggeh blushed. "You are going to grow up to be a strong bro," I purred to {Name}. "Just like your daddies are." The rest of the group giggled, and I did too.


	18. Daddy

_*Your POV*_

You open your eyes for the first time to see that you are in the arms of your daddy. He's very handsome; his face is fair and pale, and has small, square-framed glasses perched upon his little freckled nose, and framing his chocolate brown eyes. His hair is very silky, well groomed, and a gorgeous shade of chestnut brown. Just covering only the top of his head was a green beret. Though you were just meeting him, you already loved him.

Around you and your daddy are a few others people you don't care about at the minute. However there is one man sitting right beside your daddy that catches your eye.

You think he is really cute; he has pink eyes, and tannish skin that is darker than Daddy's but not too dark. His hair is a pretty shade of bubblegum pink that, unlike your dad, is all over the place. Poking out from that pink mop is are two pinkish gray pig ears.

_Hang on a minute_, you think to yourself, _Usually the mother is near the father. Mothers are girls. But the pig is well...a boy_. Feeling confused, you open your mouth to whine and start crying. But then you stop yourself, and close your eyes. Of course you wouldn't understand just now, but later in your life, you sure would. Curling up against Daddy, you fall asleep.


	19. Good Place to Hide Stuff

_*Pewdie's POV*_

After a good night's sleep, Mr. Chair woke up with no more stomach pains. So we started off at an easy pace so that we wouldn't overwhelm Mr. Chair and his baby. It was beginning to become rather cold in the castle hall, so Gonzales pulled a silky bronze blanket out of his belt, and gave it to Piggeh to wrap {name} in. The shivering baby boy squirmed in Mr. Chair arms to get cozy, and snuggled into his/her father's chest. Piggeh blushed, and wrapped an arm around Mr. Chair's shoulders.

Just then, there was a growl from the end of the hallway. "Alright everybody, hunker down," Gonzales said. "Piggeh and Mr. Chair, yeu two better hide zat baby," Stephano whispered. "Zere are a few boxes and such, but find zomeplace - quick!" While Mr. Chair and Piggeh shuffled around for a place to hide {name}, Gonzales and Stephano got into a battle stance, and took out their swords. I knelt hugged Stephano's waist, and Mayo hugged Gonzales's chest. Since he's so short, he didn't have to kneel down like I did. As we did that, the bro at the end of the hallway was getting closer.

Mr. Chair and Piggeh were still scrambling around to find a place to hide {name}.

_*Piggeh's POV*_

Mr. Chair and I were racing around trying to find a nice, safe place to hide {name}. The soldiers and their spouse were safe and in-position, but we were having such trouble looking. That's when I beckoned for Mr. Chair to come closer. He did. "Lemme see {name}," I said. "I know where to hide him." Mr. Chair nodded, and let me lift {name} out of his arms and into mine. Once he/she was safe with me, I lifted up the bottom of my shirt, and slid {name} up there. "That's a good idea," Mr. Chair whispered. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and squeezed to protect both me and his baby as the bro got closer.

_*Your POV*_

The pig takes you out of Daddy's arms, and into his. Then he puts you in a place that is darker than the room you were in. However, it is just as warm as where you had come from before you had met your Daddy, and it makes you feel safe. Nothing can hurt you.

After a minute, you realize exactly where you are; it is in the pig's shirt, and against his chest. Feeling that this is a very safe place, you snuggle up against him, and close your eyes.


	20. Trusted

_*Stephano's POV*_

Gonzales and I slayed the bro without anyone getting hurt. So we continued on after Piggeh slid {name} gently out of his shirt. "You know," Pewdie said, "That is a really good place to hide things." Piggeh giggled. "I guess so," he said.

We entered a room near the end of the hall. It seemed perfectly safe. That's when there was a ridiculously loud growl, and a teleporting naked guy fell from the ceiling. We all jumped back a bit and gave a little shout (except {name}; he/she didn't really seem to care). Pewdie definitely cared; he screamed a few times, and tears built up in his turquoise eyes. He grabbed onto me, and sobbed into my chest.

"Shhh, Pewdie. It's alright. It's all over; yeu don't need to cry," I whispered. "He's dead, so he cannot hurt yeu. I'm right here to protect yeu from anything."

_*Your POV*_

There's someone making some kind of noise. You don't know what it is at all, but it makes you sad. Opening your eyes, you see a tall man with shaggy, blonde hair. His face is buried in someone's chest. This person has on a gold tunic and turban to hide his hair, and he was much taller than the other man. He was running a hand up and down his back. You remember this is what Daddy does to make you stop crying. Seeing that makes you realize that the blonde boy is crying, and it makes you very upset.

Listening to the whimpering from the blonde boy, you start crying because you feel so sad.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I was crying into Stephano's chest for quite some time when someone with a high-pitched voice started crying. Stephano gently giggled. "Pewdie, please don't cry. Don't cry - you're making {name} cry," he whispered. The two of us slowly pulled away, and I walked over to the baby boy/girl cradled in Piggeh's arms. Stephano was right; {name} was sobbing very loudly, and tears were streaming down his/her little cheeks. I gently lifted him out of Piggeh's arms, and into mine. "I'm so sorry, {name}," I whispered. "I didn't mean to make you cry. It'll be alright - don't cry. Pewdie's right here, shhh."

As the last few of my tears trickled down my cheeks, I gently bounced on my feet, and slowly walked around the room rocking, and whispering to the baby boy/girl.

_*Your POV*_

The blonde man is holding you in his arms, and calming your crying. He rocks you gently back and forth, and he leans down, and plants a few kisses on your forehead. It soothes you, so you stop crying.

You look up at his face for the first time. He has a bit of facial hair that doesn't go past his upper lip, bright, turquoise eyes filled with tears, and a pair of lime green headphones covering his ears.

At one point, this man whispers. "Pewdie's right here, shhh," which makes you assume his name is Pewdie.

Snuggling up against Pewdie, you close your eyes, and decide you can trust him just as much as you can trust Daddy and the pig.


	21. Lullaby

_*Stephano's POV*_

After {name} was calm again, we went on. There were no more scares, although {name} was whining a lot, and squirming impatiently in Mr. Chair's arms. He/She was starting to get fussy, and seemed to be becoming sleepy.

We settled down in a room for the night that was big enough for Piggeh, Mr. Chair, and {name} to sleep in a bed together and the rest of us to squish together on the plush carpeting. Everyone was winding down, when all of a sudden {name} bursted out crying.

Mr. Chair sat up, and gently rocked him/her back and forth. "Shhh, it's alright. Don't cry; I'm right here. Shhh," he whispered to his baby. {Name} just kept bawling no matter how gently Mr. Chair patted his back or how softly he whispered "shhh" into his/her ear.

I had an idea on how to quiet the baby, so I went over to Mr. Chair. "Lemme see ze child," I said. Mr. Chair nodded, and put {name} into my arms. Once I had him cradled in my arms, I started to slowly stride around the room, bouncing gently as I did so. "Shhh, {name}. Shhh - it's okay. Don't cry. I know, yeu must be zo tired. I'm very tired as well, and I'm sure Daddy and everyone else is too. We'll go to bed soon, yeu don't need to cry. Close yeur eyes, and snuggle me," I whispered. "I'm right here, shhh. Stephano's got yeu. Shhh, just get nice and warm against me."

All at once, the baby stopped crying, and was dribbling drool all over my shoulder. His/Her {your eye color} eyes were still cracked opened, so I assumed he/she wanted to feel soothed so he'd/she'd fall asleep.

I sat myself beside Pewdie on the rug, and gently rocked {name} back and forth in my arms. Pewdie reached over and tickled his/her throat. Without thinking, I started to gently let a hum leave my throat at an attempt to put {name} to sleep. In an instant, {name} had fallen asleep, breathing heavily as he/she slept. At that, I got up, and gave {name} back to Mr. Chair.

"That was...beautiful, Stephano," he whispered. "Th-thank you." I nodded. "It was my pleasure," I answered. Piggeh smiled. "{Name}'s not the only one you put to sleep," he said, pointing to the other two sitting on the rug.

Mayo was fast asleep in Gonzales's lap as he gently rubbed his belly with light, circular rubs. "Your singing voice is so pretty it knocked him out," Gonzales said. We all giggled. Mr. Chair and Piggeh curled up with {name} in bed. Gonzales, Mayo, Pewdie and I squashed together for warmth and comfort, and fell asleep as well.


	22. The Art of ChairMode

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I had a feeling inside of me. It was the feeling of being near the door that would lead me out of the Brennenburg Castle, and back home. I was happy about that, for I would get to see Cry again, but really sad at the same time. I would have to leave Stephano and my other friends. Something inside told me not to worry; I would probably be able to take them with me! Perfect!

{Name} was getting a lot bigger over the days, and pretty soon, he/she could wiggle his way out of Mr. Chair's arms, and crawl around. One day, he/she said his/her first word, "ChairMode" (Mr. Chair laughed at Piggeh because it wasn't something like "Piggeh Slide" or "pumped"). He/She was saying "ChairMode" a lot when about a week after, he decided to cause a lot of mischief...

_*Your POV*_

You are sitting in the corner of the room, happily playing with Pewdie's headphones that you stole right off his head, and whispering "ChairMode" to yourself. You find it such a fun word to say, and right when you say it another time, you search your mind, and find two other words. You put the three words together, and say, "ChairMode, activated! Boop!" And POOF - you take on another form.

_*Pewdie's POV*_

We were calmly talk while {name} played in the corner, when all of a sudden there was a POOF! "That wasn't a poofer, was it?," I asked nervously. "I don't know," Gonzales said quietly. We all slowly turned our heads to where the baby was sitting. And in {name}'s place was a cute little {favorite color} chair with my headphones rested on it.

"Oh my god," Piggeh breathed, his voice shaking. "Where's {name}?!" Panic began to rise in my chest and my heart started pounding as I thought of all the places he could've crawled off to. Mr. Chair, however, was laughing. "What's so funny?," Mayo squeaked. "You guys all did this when I first went into ChairMode," Mr. Chair said, walking over to the little chair. "Come on out, {name}. You're scaring everyone."

That's when there was a second POOF, and {name} reappeared with my headphones in his/her hands. "See? It's okay," Mr. Chair explained, picking his baby up off the ground. "He's/She's inherited it from me. Like he/she has pig ears like Piggeh does, it's normal for him/her to ChairMode like I can."

"Ohhh," Piggeh said, scratching behind his ear. "That makes sense." "He'll grow up to be a good lookout like yeu, Mr. Chair," Stephano said with a grin. We decided that we had had enough of a break, and continued on.


	23. The Last Door?

_*Pewdie's POV*_

It was another two days before we had came to a large, iron door. "Zis may be it, Pewdie," Stephano said. "Are yeu ready?" I nodded, and swallowed a gallon of butterflies in my stomach. _It's alright, Pewdie,_ I told myself, Your friends will go with you. _Your friends will go with you. Your friends will go with you._

Piggeh came forward, and pushed on the door. Nothing worked. Mr. Chair pointed at a rounded padlock on the doorknob. "It's locked," he said. "We'll need a key of some sort." Without thinking, I started to surf through my satchel, and pulled a key. It was a really weird key; it was brown, and seemed to have a black ring pattern going up and down it.

"Not sure how this got there, but very nice," I said. I slipped the key into the keyhole, and turned it. There was a ker-CHUNK, and the padlock fell off the knob. "We're in," Gonzales said. Piggeh pushed on the door a second time, and it opened.

However, instead of the grassy field and sparkling night sky I expected to come across, I was greeted with a dark room that had a ton of barrels lining the walls, with a pyramid of them facing the bros and I.

Perched on this pyramid was a shady man. He had shaggy, black hair tied into a wispy little ponytail in the back, and navy blue eyes shielded by the darkest of sunglasses. He was wearing a grayish long-sleeve shirt with black rings going up the arms. Over this shirt, he had a vest that was tan, and had lines in the shade of darker brown. Both his pants and his sneakers were black. Covering his hands were black and silver fingerless gloves with a few pockets that probably held a few weapons.

Once he noticed our arrival, he turned around. "Hello there, PewDiePie bro," he scoffed with a smirk. I gulped.

This was someone I never thought I would run into...

...it was...

...Barrel.


	24. Fighting for the Bro Army

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Barrel jumped down from his pyramid, and slickly walked towards me. "Long time, no see," he said. "Heard you've got six million bros in the army." I snorted. "Yeah, meaning the Barrel Army is getting smaller!," I shouted. I threw my arms out to the sides, and tossed my head back.

Mayo, Gonzales, Piggeh, Stephano, and even Mr. Chair broke out into a chorus of "ohhhhhh's" and "buuuurrrrnnnn's" Barrel licked his lips unapprovingly. "Feel it, Barrel. Hating doesn't get you anywhere," I said.

Barrel pursed his lips, and knitted his eyebrows. When I least expected it, he trashed out an arm, and popped me in the jaw.

_*Mayo's POV*_

The sight of Barrel punching Pewdie put me on the edge. Nobody punches the leader of the Bro Army and gets away with it! That is asking for it!

I looked around the place, and found Jennifer in her rock form sitting in a puddle. Quickly, went over, and picked her up. "I hate you Mayo! I want _Peeeeewwwwwwddiiiieeee_," she cooed. "Well, if you loved Pewdie, you'd hit a Barrel in the face!," I hollered, throwing her Barrel. When Jennifer fell to his feet, it revealed the black, blue and red face of Barrel. He curled his top lip into a snarl. "You...you shrimp!," he growled. He ran over to me, grabbed my wrist, and flipped me backwards over a group of barrels in a corner.

Though I was on my back, and my right hand was throbbing terribly, I felt content to know I threw a boulder (more precisely Jennifer) at a Barrel.

_*Gonzales's POV*_

"I assume you don't stop there," I hissed under my breath. "What was that, third place medal?," Barrel demanded. "No need for words; I don't need to repeat," I said, pulling my sword out of the sheath. I dashed over, and thwacked the handle of the sword against Barrel's temple. The second it was removed, bright red blood seeped out of the gash. Despite his wound, Barrel spun my sword around, and hit me square in the eye.

Lowering to my knees, I felt nothing but my bloating eye, and a satisfaction of hitting the leader of the Barrel Army in the head.

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

"If you think I'm weak just because I'm holding a baby, you're wrong," I snarled, my shyness suddenly fading for a bit. "You cannot attack without any arms," Barrel countered. "That doesn't mean I don't have two free legs!," I laughed. I lashed out a leg, and kicked him in the jaw. Barrel's already-blue cheek from Jennifer hitting him began to turn black. Enraged, the Barrel Army leader reached down, and picked up a razor-sharp barrel lid, and chucked it at me like a frisbee.

The sharp object grazed against my collarbone, and threw me against a wall. {Name} fell from my arms, but luckily fell safely on his/her butt. I, however, landed on my back in a way that let a loud - _crrrrack_ - from my spine echo through the room.

Weakly, I turned to look at my baby. "{Name}," I gasped, the wind knocked out of me. "ChairMode, baby. I need you to get safe - quickly!" The baby babbled "ChairMode, activated! Boop!," and got into his/her chair form.

Once I knew he/she was safe, I dropped my head, and closed my eyes. Though my back and chest were really hurting me, I felt something inside me telling me I did good; I had helped Pewdie, and wasn't shy about it.

_*Piggeh's POV*_

I turned to the stupid Barrel. "Listen, you," I seethed. "You can insult me all my life for being gay with Mr. Chair. You can pester me all you want for making him pregnant, but you **DO NOT** hurt my boyfriend and my baby!"

Without a trace of control, I picked a hammer off of the ground, and threw it at Barrel. It walloped against his bicep, and left a very gnarly cut. Barrel smirked, and picked the hammer back off the ground. "That isn't going to make me stop, you know," he snickered. He pulled his wrist back, and whipped the hammer back at me. It scraped against my shoulder, and blood ran down my shirt, getting all over my chest.

The pain was unbearable. I didn't want to cry, though. I only cry on certain occasions. However, I let the tears of pain well up in my eyes as I fell backwards. I placed a hand over the cut, and told myself I had defended both Mr. Chair and {name}, as well as the bros. I had done well. Very well.

*Stephano's POV*

I stood up in front of Pewdie, and held my arms out. "Yeu will not lay a single finger on him," I dared, hatred shooting out of my golden eyes. "If yeu do, yeu'll be answering to me." Barrel flicked his wrist a few times, and from one of the pockets in his gloves fell a small knife. "I'll see about that, hero," he growled.

Quickly, I pulled my sword out of the sheath, and ran towards Barrel. It was a matter of seconds before we were in a full-out swordfight. I felt strong, and was dodging his attacks very swiftly, so I assumed I would definitely be able to defend Pewdie. But then, when I least expected it, Barrel's knife slid smoothly against my waist. I collapsed to the ground, and my fingers spread opened slowly, letting my sword roll from my hand.

"I'm zo zorry, Pewdie," I squeaked. "I've failed yeu and ze bro army. I'm truly, truly zorry."

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I looked around at my friends, weak and broken on the floor. It made me hate Barrel and his suckish army more than I already hated them. "I'll let you take my life away. I'll stand here and let you do it if you really want to," I screeched. "One thing I won't let you do is _HURT my BROS!_" Barrel picked up a barrel with a ton of nails sticking out of it. "If you let me do so, and let me do it very easily..." he sniggered, "I'll do it." He wound up, and...

...threw the barrel...

...at my chest.

I catapulted backwards, and gasped for air as it left my lungs. Little spots of blood began to leak through my shirt. My eyes were beginning to close, but I couldn't die just yet. I had to help my bros! Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Stephano sitting up as much as he could. "Pewdie! Take zis," he gasped. He took his sword, and tossed it to me. I caught it, and pulled myself up so that I was sitting on my knees.

Without a word, I drew the sword back, and flung it forward at Barrel's chest. With a holler, Barrel's body began to explode into a million sparks. There was a BANG- and he was gone.

"We...we did it bros," I whispered. As everyone began to pull themselves off the ground, I...

...collapsed onto my back.

I was getting the horrible feeling that it was time for me to go.


	25. Pewdie?

_*Stephano's POV*_

"Pewdie!," Mayo gasped.

"Pewdie!," Gonzales breathed with disbelief.

"Pewds!," Mr. Chair cried.

"Pewdie, bro!," Piggeh shouted.

"No, Pewdie!," I screeched.

We all ambled over to Pewdie in some way, whether it was standing up and limping over, or crawling. Right we when we did, his turquoise eyes were on the verge of shutting. "I love you very much, bros," he said so quietly he was almost mouthing the words. He...

...he had to go.

His eyelids were beginning to be weighed down. "No, Pewdie," I said with bitterness in my voice. "Don't close zose eyes. Don't yeu dare do it, young man! _DO NOT CLOSE YEUR EYES!_" Tears built up in my eyes, and I couldn't see. Pewdie's lids dropped so that there was only a sliver left opened.

Gonzales closed his eyes, and placed a hand on my back. "There's nothing we can do. It's...time to say goodbye," he said. "Deep breaths. You can do this. Tell Pewds your goodbyes. He's going to a better place."

_*Mayo's POV*_

I gently rested a hand on Pewdie's left hip. "Oh, Pewdie," I whispered, a tear falling from my eye, and onto the center of my hand.

_When you're gone_

_The pieces of my heart_

_Are missing you_

_*Gonzales's POV*_

I placed my hand on Pewdie's right hip. "Gosh, Pewdie," I whispered, a tear falling from my eyes, and onto the center of my hand.

_And when you're gone_

_The face I came to know_

_is missing too_

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

I settled my hand on Pewdie's left shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Pewdie," I whispered, a tear running down my cheek, and landing on my hand.

_And when you're gone_

_The words_

_I need to hear_

_*Piggeh's POV*_

I positioned my hand on Pewdie's right shoulder. "I'm really sorry, Pewdie," I whispered, a tear dribbling down my cheek, and onto my hand.

_To always get me_

_Through the day_

_And make it okay_

_*Stephano's POV*_

I lay a hand directly over Pewdie's heart that was barely beating. My bottom lip trembled as I started to cry. "I luff yeu, Pewdie," I sobbed. "Very much."

_I miss you_

Tears fell from my cheeks, and onto my hand as I cried, and cried. Pretty soon, the tears had joined together to create a heart-shaped teardrop.

All of a sudden, there was a burst of white light. Mayo's broken hand, Gonzales's black eye, and Piggeh, Mr. Chair and my own cuts and blood were completely cured. And then...


	26. Goodbye

_*Pewdie's POV*_

When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at five very upset faces. I sat up, and rubbed my eyes. "Oh man," I moaned. "What happened here?"

Stephano lunged forward, and squeezed me very tightly. "Pewdie! Yeu're back! You're okay!," he cried. Mayo wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. "Oh, Pewdie," he sobbed. "I thought we'd lost you there."

All of a sudden, a map appeared in Mr. Chair's lap. He wiped away his tears, and picked it up. After unrolling it, and examining it for a minute or so, he grinned, and swiped away at his wet cheeks.

"This castle is ours now," he said. "We have a map of where everything is." Gonzales, Mayo, and Piggeh exchanged a round of brofists. Though Stephano wasn't one of them, the little grin on his face said he was really happy. His heart was just healing, and it probably hurt to smile. I understood.

We lounged around chatting for a good hour before it was time for me to head home. Then we gathered at the large doorway, and pushed it opened with ease.

It was a beautiful night; the stars glittered overhead, and lit up the fresh, springtime grass, and it smelled just like a perfect night in the spring.

Stephano breathed out. "Pewdie," he sighed, his golden eyes beginning to water all over again. "We're going to miss yeu so, so much. We're so glad yeu're our friend. We really...really luff yeu."

The soldier's face looked really sad, and it broke my heart. I took hold of his arm. "You can come with me," I said, my voice cracking. "You can live with Cry and me in our apartment." I pulled his arm, signaling for him to come, but he kept his feet planted firmly on the ground.

"I'm zo zorry, Pewdie," Stephano whispered. "We can't come. It's be too weird for yeu if yeu were on ze streets wif Amnesia characters." A tear slid down his cheek, and landed on his chest with a sparkle.

That was enough to make me upset. I bursted out crying with him, and tears ran down his cheeks. "But I'm going to miss yoooouuuu!," I sobbed. Stephano opened his mouth to speak, but starting crying instead.

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye my love_

Mayo wrapped both of his arms around Gonzales's and started crying. Gonzales lowered his head so that his chin was grazing Mayo's flat cap, and let out his own tears. Gonzales was sobbing, and sniffling so much it sounded like he could barely breathe. Mayo was whimpering like a lost little puppy, and with him being so young, it must've hurt his little insides.

_I can't hide_

_Can't hide_

_Can't hide what has come_

Mr. Chair held {name} close to him, and started to bawl. His glasses were fogged up, and the tip of his little nose began to turn red. {Name} didn't like seeing his/her Daddy cry, and started wailing himself/herself.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_And leave you alone_

Piggeh, who is not the kind to start bawling on the spot, lowered his head, placed a hand on Mr. Chair's shoulder, and started whimpering. His nose began to run, his pig ears drooped, and his curly tail uncurled and went straight.

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always know_

_That I love you so_

_I love you so_

Crying harder, I have Stephano a tight loving hug. Stephano wrapped his arms around my shoulder blades, and buried his swollen nose in my hair.

_Goodbye_

_Brown eyes_

_Goodbye for now_

"I don't feel good, Stephano," I sobbed. "It's alright, Pewdie," Stephano whispered through sobs. "I'm not feeling well either, but it'll be alright. Take a deep breaf in, and zen out." I did just that, but it hurt a little bit.

_Goodbye, Sunshine_

_Take care of yourself_

"I don't wanna go home, Stephano. I'll miss you," I whimpered. "I'll miss yeu very much, too, Pewdie," Stephano sniveled. "But I'll give yeu zis so yeu'll always know I luff yeu." We leaned in, and Stephano and I gave each other a long, passionate kiss.

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

After pulling away very, very slowly, we hugged one more time. "I love you, too, Stephano," I whispered. "And I love you bros, as well. Never forget that. Goodbye brochachos." I smiled as much as I could through my tears, but it hurt my heart. "Goodbye Pewdie," my bros sobbed. I slowly turned on my heels, and walked towards home. After looking over my shoulder one more time, I looked back down at my feet, and cried the entire way home.

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always Know_

_*Cry's POV*_

I was immensely worried about Felix. He had been missing for nearly three months, and there were no signs of him showing up anytime soon.

One late night, I was sitting on the couch, watching TV and thinking about Felix, when there was a knock at the door. I pulled myself off the couch and went to answer it. When I opened the door, I was greeted with a man the same age as me, but he was taller, his hair was shaggy and blonde his turquoise eyes were swollen with tears, and had very dark, groggy circles under them. It was Felix.

_That I love you so_

_I love you so_

_Oh_

_I love you so, oh_

I leaped forward, and gave him a hug. He hugged me back very tightly. "Felix! I've missed you," I whispered. "I've...missed you too, Ryan," Felix sobbed.

_La lullaby_

_Distract me with your rhymes_

_La lullaby_

I helped him into the house, and walk to the living room. He was a mess - he couldn't stop sniffling and sobbing, and he looked absolutely exhausted. I tried to get him to sit down on the couch, but he stayed standing. "So where have you been? I worried about you every day," I said.

Felix started to cry even harder than he already was crying. He said something - a word - but he was crying so hard, I didn't know what he had said. It sounded a lot like "Amnesia," so that's what I went with. Then Felix collapsed onto the floor, sobbing and screaming. He hugged my legs, and squeezed them for dear, dear life.

_La lullaby_

_Help me sleep tonight_

_La lullaby_

I stood up out of my seat, and pried Felix off my legs. "I WANT STEPHANO! I WANT STEPHAAAAANOOOO!," he howled. The only thing I could feel when I pressed my hand to his chest was his racing heartbeat. I considered calling an ambulance, for I thought he was having a heart attack. But I felt like he was very tired, and was mourning over something, but what was it?

_I have to go_

_I have to go_

_I have to go and leave you alone_

Poor Felix was so tired, he didn't know what on earth to do with himself. I picked him up, and carried him up to his own bedroom. "Come on; you're very tired. You've been gone for a long time, and probably didn't get much sleep at all," I whispered to him.

_But always know_

_Always know_

_Always know that I love you so_

There, I took Felix's shirt off so he'd be more comfortable, and tucked him into bed. "I want _Stephaaaaaannoooooo_!," he wailed again. I assumed he meant his plushie Stephano, so I got up, and gave him the plushie of the golden statue that was sitting on Felix's dresser. He took it from me, and rolled onto his stomach, the Stephano buried in his chest.

_I love you so_

_I love you so, oh oh_

_I love you so, oh_

From the sounds of it, Felix was kissing the plush statue. He really must've been mourning over something. I felt really bad because I didn't know what it was. It must've been something he really wanted and missed, though, because he was kissing his Stephano plushie. Felix is not known for doing that.

_I love you so_

_I love you so..._

_I love you so_

I took Felix's favorite scented lotion off of his dresser, and slicked up my hands. I smoothly massaged his bare back, really getting in, and making him feel really, really good. "Shhh, go to sleep," I whispered. "Everything will be better after you have a nice rest, and you'll wake up in the morning feeling so much better. Go to sleep."

_Goodbye_

_Brown eyes_

_Goodbye my love_

After a good fifteen-minute massage, Felix fell absolutely quiet, and his eyes were closed. He was asleep. "Night, Felix," I whispered softly. I got off the bed, and left the room, being careful not to disturb him.

* * *

**Just so you guys know, I give credit to Torli101 for this format. Torli101, I really liked this format, and I hope you don't mind me using it! If you're not cool with it, it's fine, I don't mind, and I completely respect it. I have another format I can use! ;)**

**If you don't mind, that's great! I give all credit to you, girl!**


	27. Chicken Soup for Stephano's Broken Soul

_*Stephano's POV*_

We all stood and watched as Pewdie trekked off home. His head was hanging, and his shoulders were slumped. I tried to stop crying as his figure faded into the distance. "Goodbye, Pewdie," I mumbled to myself. "I'll miss yeu."

After Pewdie had gone, we all went back inside, and being lead by Mr. Chair, we all went upstairs to a room to spend the night in since we were too tired to explore the rest of the castle. I was especially tired; I felt so exhausted and heartbroken. I couldn't take the pain. I considered asking Gonzales to carry me a few times, but held off even though it was very tempting to.

Once we had found a room, everyone started to go in. Everyone except me. I just stood there, blinking back tears. "You coming Stephano?," Piggeh asked. I shook my head. "No. I'll be cleaning up," I lied. Piggeh nodded. "Alright then. If you ever need us, we'll be right in here," he said. I nodded, and waited for Piggeh to slowly close the door.

_Short steps_

_And deep breaths_

_Everything is alright_

Everyone was in the room - I was safe. I sat against a wall, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I really missed Pewdie. He had been gone for no more than an hour and I half, but I missed him already. I knew we had, but something inside me said that we didn't get to say goodbye. It was because my head, heart, and soul really longed for Pewdie, and wished he could stay.

_Chin up_

_I can't_

_Step into the spotlight_

I lowered my head, and clasped my hands together in prayer. "It's alright, Stephano," I whispered to myself. "Pewdie's alright. He misses yeu very, very much, too, but he'll always remember yeu in his heart, and he luffs you. Very much. He had to go home to Cry. Cry was worried about him, and he'll take very good care of Pewdie."

_She said,_

_"I'm sad"_

_Somehow without any words_

The tears couldn't stay back any longer; I buried my face in my knees, and bawled my eyes out.

_*Mr. Chair's POV*_

"Where did you say Stephano would be, Piggeh?," Mayo asked. Piggeh shrugged. "I thought he would be cleaning himself up," he said. "He's taking longer than I thought he would, though." Gonzales shook his head. "He's taking too long. I know him, and he never takes this long. Ever," he said. I got off the bed I was sitting in, and placed {name} in Piggeh's arms to watch over. "I'm going to check on Stephano," I said. "It seemed like something was bugging him, and I want to make sure he's alright." I left the room, and quietly closed the door.

_I just_

_Stood there_

_Searching for an answer_

Outside the room, Stephano was coiled into a ball on the ground, and was whispering to himself. Or was he...crying?

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

I slowly approached the soldier, knelt down, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me. Stephano looked awful - his golden eyes were swollen and very shiny, his nose was running, and tears were streaming down his cheeks, and traveling down his neck.

_Until the stars fall down_

_They from the empty sky_

"Stephano," I whispered. "Is everything alright? You poor, poor thing." Stephano blinked out tears, and shook his head. "No. I'm heartbroken. Nozing's going to get batter," he sobbed. I sat beside him, and put an arm around his shoulders. "Ohh, Stephano," I whispered. "You must be so upset Pewdie is gone. I know, I know. We're all going to miss him."

_But I don't mind_

_If you're with me_

_Then everything's alright_

Stephano squirmed under my arm, and his tears continued to run down his face. I felt horrible - I didn't know what to do. He was broken inside, and probably felt pain all over. "It'll be alright," I whispered. "Let's start by cleaning you up."

_Why do_

_my words_

_Always lose their meaning?_

I cupped my hands in a puddle, and let the water leak in. I carefully wiped the water onto Stephano's cheeks, and under his nose. "It's going to be okay. Will snuggling make you feel better?," I asked. Stephano sniffed. "Only a little bit," he said. "Okay," I whispered.

I curled up so that Stephano's head was rested on my shoulder. Something must've touched his heart, because he started to cry once again. "Oh, Stephano," I whispered.

_What I feel_

_What I say_

_There's such a rift between them_

I leaned down, and nuzzled the top of Stephano's head with my chin, then my nose, then my forehead. "What'll make you feel better? Will reading a book make you better?," I asked. Stephano nodded. "Chicken Soup for Stephano's Broken Soul," he whispered, then started to cry harder.

_He said,_

_"I can't_

_really seem to read you."_

"Stephano, Stephano, Stephano," I muttered into his ear. "I'm so sorry you have to go through this." Stephano began to whimper, and scream. "I WANT PEWDIE! I WANT HIIIIMMMM!," he screamed at the top of his lungs.

_I just_

_Stood there_

_Never know what I should do_

I felt tears well in my eyes. "Stephano, don't cry," I whispered. "Please, please, _please_ don't cry. You're going to make me cry." I pulled Stephano into my lap, and massaged his shoulders.

_When this world is no more_

_The moon is all we'll see_

_I'll ask you to fly away with me_

Stephano's violent sobbing went down, and was reduced to sniffles. "Pew...diepie," he whimpered. "Pewdie'll be alright. You don't have to cry. The bros are here to take care of you. We're here to take good, good care of you, and watch over you," I reassured him, rubbing at his collarbone with my fingers, and stroking my thumbs up and down the back of his neck.

_Until the stars fall down_

_They empty from the sky_

_*Stephano's POV*_

Mr. Chair removed me from his lap, and stood up. He opened his arms in a hug, and gave me a sad smile. "It's going to be okay. You're just tired, and want to go to bed," he said, getting into a squat position. "ChairMode Activated! Boop!" There was a POOF, and he became a chair, with brown wood and olive green cushions. He wanted me to fall asleep, and have a nap. I felt like that would make me feel better, so I went over, and curled into a little ball, snuggling Mr. Chair. Before I knew it, my eyelids were weighed shut, and I couldn't open them.

_If you're with me, then everything's alright_

_If you're with me,_

_Then everything's alright_

* * *

**Hey guys! I was just curious on your opinions!**

**So, who's mourning scene was sadder - Stephano's or Pewdie's?**

**I was sitting there in English class today wondering about that, and I thought I'd ask!**

**Make sure to answer! ;)**


	28. A Little Reminder

_*Cry's POV*_

Felix was a wreck for a week and a half. He didn't want to do anything. When I offered to play Bloody Trapland with him, he denied. He wouldn't eat a single thing, not one piece of candy. I took his temperature one day, and he had a high fever. All he wanted to do was lie in bed, and make out with his Stephano plushie. Sometimes, I caught him with the plush at his crotch, but I'll never admit it to him.

One day I became very worried about Felix. I sat on the edge of his bed, and asked him what was wrong. He took a deep breath, and told me where he had gone. He said everything about getting lost in the Brennenburg Castle, Mr. Chair and Piggeh's crushes on each other, and the crushes he and Stephano have on each other (ah, thus the kissing). He told me all about Mr. Chair giving birth to a little baby boy/girl named {name}, and how {name} can ChairMode, and has little pig ears. The worst thing was it all sounded great, and it was all real. Felix had to leave it all behind.

Being a gamer myself, I believed Felix. I always knew there had to be a real Stephano somewhere!

I wanted to make Pewdie feel better, and miss his friends less, but still have them close to his heart. That's when the idea popped into my head. "Do you think playing Amnesia will make you feel better?," I asked, straightening my mask. I hoped that would make him feel better. He scratched his chin. "I never thought about doing that," he said. "Let's try it."

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Ryan and I booted up my computer, and went right to Amnesia: Custom Stories. Ryan seemed to be having a good time at first. I was a little quiet at first, and my stomach did a dive when I saw a statue Stephano rested on a table. But then I grabbed my plushie, and felt better.

Five minutes into our game, Ryan was cracking up, and having a lot of fun. And so I was. In fact, I was beginning to feel so much better! Of course, I still missed the bros, and they were on my mind, but I knew they missed me too, and they would cheer up, too. They had the Brennenburg Castle all to themselves, and they would have a good time living there.

Once Ryan and I had finished the custom story we were doing, we went straight to another one. My heart was mended - all I needed was a reminder of my friends!


	29. Mending a Broken Heart

*Stephano's POV*

One quiet, rainy night, everybody was lounging around in one of the libraries Mr. Chair had found. Gonzales sprawled himself out on the rug, and was making fake snow angels with his arms and legs. Mayo was hanging himself upside-down on a chair, playing with the designs in the handle of Gonzales's sword. Mr. Chair was sitting in a rocking chair...well...gently _rocking_ himself back and forth with a book in one hand, the other holding a sleeping {name} against his chest. Piggeh was sitting beside the rocking chair, nibbling on his favorite wooden spoon.

I, on the other hand, was staring out the window, watching the rain. I really missed Pewdie. I felt broken inside, and the effects of my mourning the previous week still hadn't gone down. It felt like nothing would ever get better. I sighed, and kept watching the rain.

That's when Piggeh swiveled himself to face me. "You're awfully quiet over there, Stephano," he said. "Something wrong?" I sighed again, and shook my head. "No. I jus don't feel very well," I said softly, realizing my stomach was hurting a little.

Piggeh shook his head. "You don't look very well," he said. "You should probably go lie down. We'll be in as soon as Bookworm is done here." He smirked, and pointed to Mr. Chair. Mr. Chair gave him a dirty look, and waved away his comment without looking up from his book. "At least I do read, honey," he said. "You should try picking up a book at one point in your life." Piggeh rolled his eyes, blushed, and smiled.

I nodded, and got up, tears stinging my eyes. Mr. Chair and Piggeh were lucky they still had each other to flirt with. My life love was gone, and I could only flirt with his picture. Even if I did feel silly giving Pewdie's framed picture a kiss goodnight, and occasionally resting it on my chest, I did it every night because it made me feel close to him.

I began to leave the library so I could go lie down with that framed picture. Right when I reached the doorway, Mr. Chair, who was in an unusual slouch, sat straight up, making me look over. "Wait, Stephano! Don't go yet!," he cried. Mayo smiled and rolled his eyes. "And now my cousin blurts out a random fact about venus flytraps," he said.

Mr. Chair ignored his jab. "It'll possibly mend your broken heart, Stephano. I know it will," he said. I lifted my chin up to make sure none of the tears would get out. Mr. Chair was too sweet, and it made me want to cry even more than I already wanted to.

I stopped walking, and stood near the exit as Mr. Chair looked down at his book, and mumbled something to either himself or {name} in a language that seemed to be Galician. The minute he finished speaking, there was a golden light so blinding, I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, I was beyond shocked.

"Mr. Chair! What on earth did you do?!," Gonzales gasped, his arms and legs falling still. "And how is zis supposed to mend my broken heart again?," I questioned. "Because! Where did you say Pewdie would be going tomorrow?," Mr. Chair challenged.

"Um, New York City," I answered.

"Exactly," Mr. Chair nodded. "Bros, we have an 11:45pm plane to catch!"


	30. Howzit Goin' Bros!

_*Pewdie's POV*_

I was feeling so much better the next day, and I hoped the bros were feeling alright too. I hoped they were happy again, and kept telling myself that they missed me, and they would be just fine.

That morning, Ryan and I had a flight to New York City. It's where our new summer home is since we both love the city. The flight there was good; we packed our laptops and played Bloody Trapland since I was once again in the mood for it. It was so enjoyable - for the first time in weeks, I was laughing so hard my stomach ached.

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All our belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

Once we had made it to the city in America, we brought our stuff up to our apartment. Then, we headed out onto the sunny streets. It was really great. The sun was shining, and there was a cool breeze making it the perfect temperature for taking a walk. I felt really happy, and Ryan seemed like he was really happy as we-

"Allos, Pewdie."

_But we got one more night_

_We'll get drunk and ride around_

We were standing beside an office building when someone behind me said my name. Were people already recognizing me from YouTube? I spun on my heels, and turned around.

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

Standing in front of me was a man a couple of years older than me, and was a tad bit taller. He had long, shiny, golden blonde hair tied in a ponytail. His skin was a light, but noticeable shade of tan, and his eyes were a beautiful shade of gold. This man wore khaki shorts, and a yellow tee and sneakers. Around his neck was a thick, golden, chain-like necklace. It may seem weird, but this person kind of reminded me of...

"Stephano?!"

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

The man smiled brightly, and the bridge of his nose turned a pretty shade of crimson. "Yas, Pewdie," he said, his voice cracking a little. "I am Stephano."

_Won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyways_

Tears welled in my eyes, but I knew it was because I was the world's happiest person. I smiled as big as the moon, and threw both my arms around Stephano, and he wrapped his arms around mine. "I've really missed yeu, Pewdie," Stephano whispered. "I missed you, too, Stephano," I whispered back.

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

We slowly pulled away, and I took hold of Stephano's hand. "Ryan, this is Stephano," I said. "Stephano, this is Ryan." Stephano and Ryan shook hands. "Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you, Cry," Stephano said. Ryan jumped when Stephano called him "Cry," but he seemed to like being called by his YouTube name. "W-well, it's very nice to meet you, too, Stephano," Cry answered.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so good to be by your side_

_But we'll cry_

The three of us went to for a brisk walk down the street. When we came to a water fountain with benches scattered around, there were four others sitting around. One of them was a young teen around the age of fourteen. He had shaggy brown hair, and playful green eyes. He was wearing a baseball cap and had a brown leather jacket over a PewDiePie tee (brofist, bro!), as well as jeans and brown sneakers. Mayo

_We won't give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

There was also a man the same age as Stephano, and looked almost exactly like him. They wore the same clothes, only this man's shorts were light brown, and his shoes and tee were tan. His hair is light brown, and reached his lower jawbone. Gonzales.

_They'll think it's just 'cause we're young_

_And we'll feel so alive_

A young, gay couple consisting of two males was perched on a bench. One of them had shaggy, chestnut brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was wearing a button-down green shirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers. There was also a little pair of framed glasses rested on his nose. In his arms, he cradled a little baby boy/girl. Mr. Chair and {name}.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

The other man in the couple had frizzy, untamed red hair. His grayish-pink tee and navy blue sweatpants were all wrinkled, and the brown work boots he had on were completely falling apart. Piggeh

_Won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyways_

It was amazing, all the bros were right there, and nobody could tell who they were at first glance! Stephano wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Welcome home, Pewdie," he said with a smile.

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_

I couldn't help myself at all! I stood on tiptoes, leaned into Stephano, and covered our faces like I was going to tell him a secret. Instead of whispering something, I planted a kiss on his lips. Immediately, he closed his eyes, and began to kiss me back.

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_Answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

Mr. Chair grinned at Piggeh. Without a word, the two of them slowly touched foreheads, noses, then lips, giving each other a very erotic kiss. Never tell them I noticed this, but I think they started Frenching each other!

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

Gonzales got down on one knee, and wrapped Mayo into his arms. Mayo shuddered with delight as Gonzales planted a very gentle kiss on the top of his head. Mayo turned around, and hickeyed Gonzales right on the throat

_Won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyways_

I felt a little bad for Cry, for he was standing there, smiling and blushing. A few times I heard him let out an "awww!" He didn't have his own love, but I told myself that he'd find someone. He'd definitely find someone who would be right for him someday

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

Everyone slowly pulled away from their kiss. When we did, Cry, Stephano, and I slowly approached the rest of the group. For the first time in a long time, I said my first words.

_Won't hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyways_

I laughed. "Howzit goin' bros?!"

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_'Cause we are finally free tonight_


	31. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

_*Pewdie's POV*_

Stephano and the bros explained that their new looks were spells cast on them by Mr. Chair. This way nobody would suspect them as Amnesia characters. They would be able to transform to the normal appearances by repeating the spell to themselves.

I felt lightheaded with joy. All my bros are with me forever! Summers in New York are a blast!

* * *

**Ugggh! Why is it that all my fics that are supposed to have thirty chapters always end up having 29 or 31?!**

**Hahaha! Anyways, that was Amnesia Rashes, and I hope you guys liked it!**

**Be on the lookout for the first sequel to this "Sky High New York: The Return of Barrel!"**

**And make sure you're looking for it on Swedish-Chickadee, and not Owlie-Tweets. Swedish-Chickadee will be the account that has all of my Amnesia series fics on it! :D**


End file.
